darthfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Unit 8311
Welcome, ! Greetings and Sithutations! Welcome to Darthipedia, the Star Wars Humor Wiki. There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more wastes of space improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Or get help, if you are weak and vulnerable. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. Plus, you'll have the added bonus of creating a really nifty nickname! Isn't that super fun? But seriously, do it or else. :'Questions? - You can ask at the Supplication Pit or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! Of course, this doesn't mean that I'll care. In fact, you're opening yourself up to all sorts of ridicule just by reaching out. It's really a risky move, to be fair. :Need help? - So? ...No really, why should we care? Go check out Community Portal, which has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. If you can't figure it out from there, check out this forum for some pointers. If that frightens you, try this one. (muttering) Lowly worm... Oh, was that out loud? We've been looking forward to your arrival. You have started down the Darth path; forever will it dominate your destiny. Be seeing you! :AdmirableAckbar Darth Hitler Hey Unit 8311. I have to tell you that I unfortunately have to delete Darth Hitler. It was brought to my attention by other administrators on IRC, we talked it over, and this was our decision: We've decided that Darthipedia does not need this type of article for the reason that anyone, whether an established user or just an anon, who comes across it could be offended that a Wiki, even a humor on, has an article that appears to glorify how evil he was. We also could see it being a problem because, although Darthipedia is a humor Wiki, it could attract the unwanted, and unneeded attention, of vandals, trolls, etc. as well as a whole slew of articles on this type of thing which we feel would eventually take away from Darthipedia's purpose. While I can see why you created the article, it has already created some strong feedback on IRC, hence why the administrators have decided on this course of action. If you have any questions about any future articles creations, please don't hesitate to contact myself or another admin about it. We appreciate your understanding in this matter. Cheers, [[w:c:starwars:User:Greyman|'Greyman']](Paratus) 13:20, 3 September 2007 (UTC) *Okay, I understand. Maybe I could do a Darth Stalin article? Just kidding. Unit 8311 13:25, 3 September 2007 (UTC) Vongopedia calls! Hey man, I saw you wrote on forum that you know Polish ;) So... moze wiec sprobujemy pogadac w tym jezyku? :D Ze swojej strony zapraszam Cie do aktywnego dzialania na Vongopedii, jesli oczywiscie masz czas i ochote :) --Wedge 22:23, 5 September 2007 (UTC) *Nie, wole używać język angielski, niestety. Unit 8311 20:14, 6 September 2007 (UTC) **As you wish man ;) Anyway, you're welcome to Vongopedia :) --Wedge 20:17, 6 September 2007 (UTC) ***Dzięki. :) Unit 8311 20:18, 6 September 2007 (UTC) Thanks, AdmirableAckbar (Talk)( ) (I don't like you!)(I don't like you!) 18:28, 19 October 2007 (UTC) *The meeting date has been changed, the Council of Blood meeting will be on November 3rd. We do not apologize for any inconvenience this may (and probably will) cause you. --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 10:30, 28 October 2007 (UTC) COB Just a reminder that the Council of Blood is on Tonight in #darthipedia at 11PM wiki time. Your input would be most welcome and we would like you to attend. Thanks, AdmirableAckbar (Talk)( ) (I don't like you!)(I don't like you!) 15:31, 3 November 2007 (UTC) Award supergeeky1 24-Hour Darth Hotline 21:46, 25 March 2008 (UTC)